soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Blossom
Princess Blossom is the Nobody of Princess Peach. Although she does not hold a huge role in the main Soul Kingdom franchise or playable for that matter, she's playable in the party and sports games. She is a Revived type Nobody and the princess of the Shadows' Realm. Prior to Soul Kingdom Blossom came to be when Peach was possessed by the Shadow Queen in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Unbeknowing to the Shadow Queen, Peach's pure heart countered most of her darkness and an inner battle began for control. Upon being defeated, some of the Shadow Queen's escense escaped from being locked up along with a piece of the princess's soul that it snagged off. Due to being connected to a pure heart, the soul was able to take control of the piece of shadow and gather light. The soul joined the two together and created its own heart and body. And because it was Peach's soul, it took a near identical form to hers. This only occured after the heroes left the temple. While still unconscious, the Shadow Sirens found the "newborn" and could sense the Shadow Queen's escense from her. This lead to their belief that she was the reincarnation of the demon and so took her to the Shadows' Realm. Upon realizing that the girl wasn't their queen after all, it was too late and she was presented, now conscious, to the other Shadows. Instead of destroying her, they made her their princess because of her fragment of the true queen's darkness. Since she had no memory of being Peach and her looking like said princess, the Shadow elder named her "Blossom". Story ''Color Series The heroes come to the Shadows' Realm to seek answers about Luigi from a scientist said to live in this dark place. Unfortunately, they are captured by the Shadow guards and brought forth to the Shadow Sirens. They are about to give them 'game overs' when Princess Blossom arrives to her throne and dismisses them, saying that she'd like to do it in a peaceful manner. Everyone is surprised by how similar she and Peach are. ''Faux Paradox Series ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom'' ''Future Series'' Appearance Blossom possesses all of Peach's physical features except her hair, which is shoulder length and dirty blonde. Unlike other big princesses in the Mario series, her dress has lavender silk lace on around her collarbone and some draped over the left side of her purple dress. It's so thin you can see the color under it. Also around her waist draping to her right is an ice blue sash. She wears elbow length lilac gloves and white princess shoes with small heels. On her head is a silver crown with a blue diamond and white wrapping around the middle point. Her crown however is tilted to her left. Personality Trivia *She was originally going to have Mario's scrapped Nobody, Rio-Max, as her guardian and boyfriend. But because Luigi replaced the Nobody role, Blossom lost most of her original role. *Her name and Peach's make a pun on "peach blossom". **For this reason, the duo are called "Spring's Orchards" in the party games. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Females Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Mushroom Galaxy Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom